Family Movie Time
by Kataang 4ever and ever
Summary: A story in which Dick and Bruce watch Disney movies every single time Alfred goes to run an errand. Bruce just doesn't want to be caught watching and enjoying kid movies with his 'son'. A short story on how the Batman has a soft spot for his little boy, Robin.


**I was so waiting for doing something of the sort for such a long time. I love Bruce and Dick's relationship in Young Justice, and after reading some stories from 'Young Justice Moments' by BlatantBookworm and how the Team watched Disney movies, I thought, "Well, what about Bruce and Dick actually watch Disney movies at the manor?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the movie, or the places presented in this story. **

It was so out of character, so bizarre to see this occurring in a monthly basis.

Even though Dick would often say that the Batman while at his house didn't smile, laugh, or enjoyed more than he did during his superhero mission, it was often a lie. He just wanted to make sure no one would find out about their secret identities, and he was more than happy to have a secret between him and Bruce. It felt special in only a way a son could describe. Besides, Dick loved the movie marathons he and Bruce had every time Alfred went out to do a personal errand on his own. Since Alfred would leave for, let's say, maximum three hours, they got enough time to catch up with the movies that Bruce knew Dick loved watching, even if the Bat himself wasn't so fond on the particular movies the Boy Wonder watched from time to time to remind himself that he was still a little kid.

It was a Saturday morning in the manor where Bruce and Robin said goodbye to Alfred in the kitchen. The three men stood as Alfred made some tea before he went on his way, all of them quiet for their own reasons. Dick was trying to figure out which movie to watch, Bruce was trying hard to not smirk at Robin's childish excitement, and Alfred was thinking about where to go first during his next two hours of errands.

"Master Bruce, the tea is done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go out now. Don't let Master Dick eat more than two servings of candy, please." With that, Alfred disappeared off into the evening light with his long coat wrapped over his shoulders. Bruce and Dick looked at each other knowingly.

"I'll go get the popcorn, you put on the movie. Remember my rule, Dick, no princess movies." Dick cackled, putting his thumbs up at his adoptive father.

"Don't worry, Bats."

Dick loved the feeling that being alone with his father figure felt like, the one that only a son or daughter could explain, and even then, it was hard for them to put such a pleasing feeling in the correct words, and there were thousands of them to choose from. He ran over to the room where they would be seeing the movie Dick had chosen over everything else, and he was sure that Batman wouldn't mind seeing some of the movie this time.

With another cackle, Dick grabbed the disc and inserted it in the DVD player, the television screen lighting up the dark room due to none of the lights being on. He wanted it to feel like a real cinema, well, he always wanted it to feel like they were in a real life cinema since whenever they went out people stared. He knew very well that Bruce didn't mind the attention too much, and Dick didn't really pay much attention to it either, but he preferred having some personal privacy from time to time.

"Hey, dad, you done with the popcorn?" Dick let the word 'dad' slip without him being conscious about it, and when Bruce heard it, he was surprised to say the least. Yet, he decided to let it pass for this once, an almost invisible smile playing on his lips, he could admit that he was at least a little joyful of the boy calling him dad.

Bruce walked over to Dick, three bowls of candy and one bowl of popcorn ready for the movie, "Don't let Alfred know I gave you this much candy, understood?" Dick cackled once again, and nodded. "Understood." Both of them sat down, the movie just starting as they both plopped down. When the title was displayed Bruce raised his eyebrows, "No Disney today? I've got to say, I'm surprised, Dick. I'm not complaining though."

"I thought you would say that." Dick naturally smirked as the screen read,

'The Dark Knight'


End file.
